fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster
Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman Strauss and Phantom Lord Guild S-Class Mage Totomaru. Prologue While in the shower, Erza Scarlet wonders how they will continue the fight, as they have many injured members, Makarov is currently out of commission and Mystogan and Laxus Dreyar are not in town. Suddenly, she and the other members of Fairy Tail feel a tremor. Alzack Connell tells them that it's coming from the outside and they all rush out to find the Phantom Lord Guild is literally walking on six legs towards their guild, much to their shock. Jose Porla, Phantom Lord Guild Master, introduces to them the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter and orders Fairy Tail to be obliterated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 14-19 Erza requips her Adamantine Armor and manages to stop the first wave of Jupiter and the Fairy Tail Guild remains intact, however, she is knocked out of commission. Jose Porla demands them to hand over Lucy, because they didn't stand a chance at victory anymore. Fairy Tail does not comply with his demand and insists that they will never give up Lucy. This angers Jose and he tells them to tremble in fear for fifteen minutes while Jupiter recharges. He tells them that they would either get destroyed by his Shades, or be obliterated by Jupiter. Happy, Natsu Dragneel, Elfman, and Gray Fullbuster go into the Phantom Lord Guild and try to stop Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-14 Natsu tries to break the Phantom Lord Guild building from the outside, but then says that it doesn't even budge an inch, and Happy tells him that maybe they have to break it from the inside. Natsu and Happy sneak inside the building through the cannon that shot Jupiter, they reach a room with a giant Lacrima and Happy says that it probably gathers Magic Power and explains how Jupiter works. Natsu says that he doesn't really get it, and asks if all he had to do was break it. However, a figure says that he will not let him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 17-19 Battle Natsu asks if it's a guard, but then says that it doesn't matter, that he'll just get rid of any hindrance. The mysterious figure repeats that he won't let him, Natsu ignites one of his fists, says that there is no time and yells at him to get out of his way. However, Natsu attacks himself with his own flaming fist. Happy asks Natsu what was he doing and Natsu responds that his body just moved on its own and then lands on his feet. The mysterious figure is revealed to be Totomaru, "The Great Fire", one of the Element 4, and he says that Natsu is the one getting on their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 19-20 When the time until Jupiter is fired reaches 9 minutes, Natsu tells Totomaru to move and that was going to take down that cannon. Totomaru once again says that he won't let him, and Natsu says that he doesn't have time to listen to him talking so slow. Natsu then tries to attack Totomaru with a fist in flames, but just ends up hitting himself again. Happy tells Natsu that they don't have time to be fighting and that he has to destroy the Lacrima as soon as possible. Natsu goes at Totomaru again with a flaming fist, but his fire spreads throughout his body in a whirling motion, and Totomaru jumps and kick him. Totomaru then says that he is a manipulator of the fire element and that all flames are controlled by him, whether is an enemy's fire or nature's, all flames are his. Natsu responds that his own flames belong to him. Happy rhetorically asks Natsu who cares about that and tells him to just destroy the Lacrima right now. Totomaru tells Natsu that he picked a bad opponent, and right then, the Lacrima started charging.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 4-7 When the time until Jupiter fires, reaches 5 minutes, Happy screams that Jupiter started to move. Totomaru uses Blue Fire, but Natsu eats it and says that it is his first time eating such a cold fire. Totomaru realizes that he is the rumored Fire Dragon Slayer and says that it is bad for the both of them. Natsu is confused and Totomaru explains that neither of their fire is effective against one another. Natsu tells him not jump to conclusions since he hadn't taste his flame yet, but Totomaru responds that no flame attack can hit him. Natsu gets an idea and gets ready to use Fire Dragon's Roar and Totomaru says that as long as it is flame he can control any Magic, but Natsu instead spits on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 7-10 Happy is screaming that Jupiter is going to launch and that they are in danger. Totomaru yells at Natsu that he tricked him while using Orange Fire. Natsu eats the fire, but then screams that the fire stinks. Totomaru says that that is the shit-scent smell, Natsu tells him that he is vulgar, and Totomaru responds that he started it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 11-12 When the time before Jupiter fires becomes two and a half minutes, Natsu screams that he has had it and starts attacking Totomaru without using Magic. Totomaru says that he will be at advantage for using a katana and takes one out. Totomaru attacks Natsu repeatedly. Natsu starts using Magic again, Totomaru says that Natsu never learns and manipulates Natsu's fire to go at his face again, but Natsu increases the size of his flame until it reaches and burns Totomaru.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 12-13 The time before Jupiter fires winds down to 1 minute and 13 seconds, and Happy becomes desperate and Natsu starts charging a huge flame. Totomaru tries to move it, but it doesn't budge. Totomaru asks himself if that flame is anti-controlled and if he learned that in the middle of the battle. It is 32 seconds until the next Jupiter, and Natsu screams that this is his flame and tells Totomaru not to move it without his consent. Natsu shoots the flame, but Totomaru dodges it and says that if it doesn't reach him it has no meaning. The time winds down to 10 seconds, and Natsu screams that he wasn't aiming at him from the beginning. Natsu's attack breaks through the Lacrima, stopping Jupiter from being fired. Natsu says that now, it is time to crush Phantom, and Totomaru becomes afraid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 15-20 Natsu says that Totomaru can't control his Magic any longer, and the room starts shaking. Totomaru says that that room doesn't have a way of staying horizontal and Natsu falls. Totomaru says that it is finished, the most powerful weapons their Guild possesses, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Natsu becomes motion sick and Totomaru laughs at him because he can't deal with vehicles. Totomaru says that it is a chance to turn things around, because Natsu can't eat the way he is now and that he will burn him with his strongest spell, Rainbow Fire. Totomaru is about to attack, but his hands get cased in ice, the ice spreads until his whole body is covered in ice. Then, a beast's hand grabs Totomaru and sends him flying through the ceiling. Gray Fullbuster calls Natsu pathetic and Elfman Strauss says that vehicles shouldn't make a man sick, he should make them sick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 3-10 Aftermath The Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II starts writing a Magic Seal for Abyss Break, a Magic that can wipe out half of Magnolia Town. Natsu, Gray and Elfman split up to find the source of power for the Giant. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 11-13 References Navigation Category:Fights